Dragon Ball WA: Life Of The Z-Warriors!
Summary When the Z-Warriors aren't busy saving the Earth, they are leading normal lives! What? Or at least most of them do! Keeko is busy with Majin Buu at a store, making a life for himself when the day goes from a simple shopping day, to a teenager's life, to a fight to the death with a forgotten enemy! What will happen when the Z-Warriors can't come to Keeko or Majin Buu's aid? All falls on the shoulders of Majin Buu, Uub, a simple Earth girl, and of course... Keeko! Dragon Ball WA: Life Of The Z-Warriors! Keeko let out a sigh as he put back the newest edition of Naruto," I wanted to see who'd win... whatever." Majin Buu was carrying a box filled with several plastic bags and said," We go get food now?" Keeko said with a saddened expression," Yeah, sure." They walked to a nearby resturant and people stared at Majin Buu. One whispered," Weird, and I thought the bear-thing was funny looking." Keeko stopped and so did Buu. Keeko shot a glare at the two and they rushed their pace. Keeko and Buu kept walking. Keeko slurped a smoothy and said," How much does a Saiyan have to drink to get a brain freeze? It bothers me that I can't seem to get one." Buu said," I can't bleed easy. What it feel like?" Keeko chuckled and said," We're a lot alike once I think about it. We both are strong, used to fight the Z-Warriors, and both of us are misunderstood. The difference is you are misunderstood by strangers, me, I'm only misunderstood by people I know." They ordered and Keeko said," No! You can't eat the waitor!" After they finished eating someone came up to Keeko and said," Hey, wanna go out sometime?" Keeko said," No." and left, without so much as looking at them. He looked at Majin Buu and said," See, strangers are completely nice to me. Now that they've heard one word from me they hate me. What a strange planet. Vegeta was a much better planet." Buu nodded and said," That man is a cool plant." Keeko looked at Buu funny but Buu just kept nodding. Keeko said looking at his watch," Meet me here in about, two hours." The two split up. Keeko walked up to a gym and smiled," So, a $1000 reward for scoring over 500 points huh? Easy." He walked up and punched the machine. It read: 382. Keeko frowned and said," That's impossible." The man said," Too bad, pay up for losing." Keeko looked at him and said," You're cheating." Keeko lifted the machine, juggled it, and threw it several miles away," I easily have more strength than 382. Also, even if you won't give back the money of the suckers who put money with you. The crowd will force you to. Also, you will be arrested. Now, give me the $1000 or I'll do to you what I did to the machine." The man swore under his breath and gave Keeko his money while a police officer arrested him. Keeko smirked as he also bought a lottery ticket. Keeko finally went to a gym to train until him and Buu met in town square. Keeko and Buu were talking when Keeko said," Oh wait, I forgot. I can now buy the newest edition of Naruto! Come on Buu!" They ran to the book store and Keeko went to the Manga section when he bumped into someone. They flew a good 10 feet until they both hits the ground because of Keeko's momentum and power. He pulled her up and apologized. She said," It's cool." Keeko noticed that she had the edition of another manga he'd been reading and said," That volume hasn't yet come out. How did you get it?" They began talking while Buu kept thinking," They aren't mean. I wonder if I could read a 'book'." Buu walked off to find a book. Keeko was walking with the girl who he now knew as Irea. Suddenly he detected a high leveled power level and said," I'm sorry, I have to go now. Here." He handed her a slip of paper and, while she looked at it, he flew off. She wmiled brightly and turned around but didn't see Keeko as he was high above her. Keeko was in the air, trying to locate the source of the power when he was knocked out of the sky by a heavy mist. Keeko slammed into a pool and shot out of it. He mumbled," Where are you?" He was knocked away again and stopped. He focused and saw that it was a giant monster mist! Keeko was hit again and the mist surrounded him. Keeko was showered with barrages of attacks that severely damaged him. Keeko fell on the pool grounds and coughed up blood. A crowd of people surrounded him and he got up and said," I need some space if I'm going to save you all. The name's Keeko." Keeko blasted into the air and launched a barrage of Ki Energy blasts. The mist reformed into Hirudegarn and it knocked Keeko away. Keeko stopped and said," It hurts a lot more now. Before I could defend. He's also a lot faster." Keeko kneed Hirudegarn and Hirudegarn's tail wrapped around Keeko's body. Keeko screamed in pain as his power was drained and Hirudegarn slammed Keeko to the ground. Keeko tried to stand but to no avail. Keeko's cell phone rang and Irea was on the other end, saying," Thanks for giving me your number. I couldn't wait to talk to you thought." Keeko said while dodging a tail attack," Yeah, I really don't think now is a very good time to call. I'm in the middle of something very important." Irea said," Oh, I could call back." Keeko said," Yes, call back in about 30 minutes and I should be able to talk. sorry." He hung up and Hirudegarn knocked away Keeko into another pool, destroying his phone. Keeko blasted out of the water and punched right through Hirudegarn's stomach. buu and Uub flew up and said," Wow." Majin buu powered up and punched Hirudegarn, damaging him slightly. Hirudegarn punched Majin Buu into the ground in anger. Uub powered up, his Majin buu cells growing, and became Majuub. Majin Buu screaming in anger and his Uub cells grew, he became Majin Uub. Together they launched a Chocolate Kamehameha and a Super Kamehameha at Hirudegarn. The blasts kncoked Hirudegarn back, but not hurting him too much. Irea shouted from among the frightened citizens," Go Keeko!" Keeko looked down and smiled. He looked up and shouted," Let's go! Hirudegarn, you and me!" Hirudegarn looked at Keeko and swatted the other two away, powering up to his 2nd Form. He laughed a monsterous laugh and easily bashed around Keeko. Majin Uub shouted to Majuub," We must fuse!" Majuub said," Okay, but it might not be as powerful!" They combined into Majin Uubuu. Majin Uubuu kicked Hirudegarn's stomach and said," Weakling!" He continued to fight Hirudegarn in an about even fight, but Majin Uubuu's power was quickly decreasing. Keeko fell to the ground and said," I don't think my best will be good enough now! I should've taken him full-on!" Keeko stood up and said," Irea, forgive me." Keeko powered up to Full-Powered Suuper Saiyan and charged at Hirudegarn. Majin Uubuu was chocking Hirudegarn but his power suddenly dropped to almost nothing and Hirudegarn knocked Majin Uubuu away. Keeko punched Hirudegarn's face, sending him flying. Keeko said," Hey, Majin Uubuu, I sensed your power and it was pretty high, do you think I could beat Hirudegarn?" Majin Uubuu said," No, my power level is much higher than yours even right now. For some reason I couldn't access the true power I hold. You'd need to power up by about 1,000,000x more to beat Hirudegarn." Majin Uubuu defused and the two powered down to Uub and Majin Buu. Keeko said," That can be done." Keeko powered up and his muscles intensified. Keeko landed on the ground and said," Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA!" He launched a blue blast that hit Hirudegarn dead-on. Hirudegarn kicked Keeko away. Keeko said," Fine then." He landed on the ground and said to Iera," Please, look away and cover your ears." Irea looked confused but did so. Keeko powered up to Universal Super Saiyan. He put Hirudegarn in a Ki lock and hit him repeatedly. Hirudegarn simply laughed and Keeko shouted," FINE!" He pulled back his hands and said," KAMEHAMEHA!" He put forth his hands and shouted," TIMES 100!" The blast shot through Hirudegarn's heart. The beast fell to the ground and Keeko ended the assault with a Dragon Fist. Hirudegarn's scream of pain was heard all though the city. Keeko powered down and tapped Irea on the shoulder, telling her it was okay to look now. Irea hugged Keeko but he winced in pain. His body had taken an extra-amount of damage since he didn't give himself enough time to accumulate the amount of Ki. Irea said," Sorry." Keeko smiled and said," So, looks like I'm a superhero now or something." Irea smiled too. Uub and Majin Buu said," Hey! We helped too! You would've lost without us!" Keeko said," Fine, you too!" Keeko walked to Goku's house after some Senzu Beans and rested. Keeko said," Oh yeah, Buu. Could you make these the lottery numbers?" He showed Buu the lottery ticket and Buu said," Okay." Keeko sat at the table with Goku and the family since he hadn't bought himself a house yet. Gohan asked," So, what happened today?" Keeko took a bite of steak and said," Mmm, my favorite. Nothing really happened. Took out some garbage. Earned a good amount of money. Nothing new." He lowered his voice," I also killed Hirudegarn. Don't know how he got out of Hell, guess I should check up on that." Category:Fan Fiction